Nouveau départ
by lovelydarknightmare
Summary: Il suffit d'un moment seul pour que Draco et Harry regarde en face l'étrangeté de leur relation d'"ennemi" OS


_Un petit OS léger et tout mignon ^.^_

 **Fâcheux incident**

_...ter...Potter !

Harry Potter papillonna des yeux, tout ce qui était autour de lui était dans le flou le plus total, comme s'il regardait à travers un nuage. Tout son corps était engourdit, il ne parvenait pas à bouger, à peine à ouvrir les yeux. Il avait l'impression de s'être fait piétiner par un troupeau de centaures. Que lui était-il (encore) arriver ? Il venait à peine de retourner à Poudlard après la guerre, et le voilà à nouveau au milieu des ennuis. Il se rappela alors de la voix qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil. La voix lui avait paru inquiète, ou peut-être juste paniqué.

_ Merlin, Potter répond !

Un ange. C'était un ange qui était penché au dessus de lui à cet instant, ses longs cheveux blond formait un halo autour de son visage toujours dans le flou. Cette fois, il était mort, lui le héros de la guerre qui avait vaincu Voldemort, celui qui a survécu à plusieurs Avada était au paradis. Comment avait-il pu mourir ? Sûrement d'une chose stupide. Hermione lui disait souvent qu'à force de foncer au devant des ennuis, il allait y laissé la peau. Ce n'était pas totalement de sa faute, la plus part du temps, les ennuis n'avait pas besoin de lui pour le trouver. Sa mémoire ne lui revenait toujours pas. Il commençait un peu à paniquer, quand soudain on lui colla ses lunettes sur le nez avec violence et le flou disparu. Il réussi à se redresser tant bien que mal et vu face à lui...

_ Malfoy !

L'incrédulité se lut sur son visage. Pas un ange donc, juste Malfoy. Comment avait-il pu prendre la fouine pour un ange ? C'est vrai qu'il est vraiment très beau dans le genre prince des glaces. Ses cheveux blonds platines lui arrivait aux épaules, ses yeux bleu gris qui glaçait l'âme de quiconque osant le défier, sauf Harry bien sûr, lui il était immunisé contre ces fameux yeux de glaces. Et puis même si il avait rejoint la lumière avant le combat final, il resta en de nombreux points le Serpentard égoïste et peureux qu'il avait connu ces sept dernières années.

_ Où on est ? Lâcha enfin le Survivant d'une voix cassé qui l'étonna quelque peu.

Le blond soupira d'exaspération et grogna :

_ Tu ne te rappelle pas ? C'est a cause de toi qu'on est enfermé dans ce cachot !

La voix du Serpentard, quand à elle, était imprégné d'une colère sourde.

_ Un cachot ?!

Harry pris enfin le temps de détaillé l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient au fond du goulot d'une bouteille géante toute en dalle de pierre humide. Il était au fond d'un puits qui avait servir de cachots il y a bien longtemps, où alors un cachot qui avait servit de puits, mais dans tout les cas Malfoy avait raison. Il continua d'analyser l'endroit où ils se trouvaient dans le maigre espoir de voir une porte qui attendait sagement qu'on l'ouvre. Mais il en était rien. Il se figeât, là, contre la parois, à quelque mètre de lui, reposait un squelette humain !

_ Et merde... murmura le Gryffondor, avec une pointe de désespoir.

_ Je n'aurais pas mieux dit ! Maintenant tu vas trouver une solution pour qu'on sorte d'ici ! siffla le blond.

_ Et pourquoi moi ? Je peux savoir ?

_ La mémoire ne t'es toujours pas revenu ?! Il ricana méchamment, Enfin sa ne m'étonne pas trop vu la chute que tu as faite !

_ Je suis tombé de là haut ? Dit-il cette fois complètement ahuris en montrant le puits à un quinzaine de mètres au dessus de leurs tête.

Il soupira, il ne s'en était pas trop mal sortie pour le coup. Ça aurait pu être bien pire, il aurait pu y rester pour de bon ou pire encore, il aurait pu être paralysé par sa chute et mourir à petit feu. Que ce serrai-t-il passé s'il était mort au fond de ce cachot ? Maintenant qu'il avait vaincu, plus personnes n'avait besoins de lui et de son « exceptionnel destiné » pour détruire un psychopathe mégalo qui ne rêvait que d'une chose : le tuer ( et accessoirement de dominer le monde). Plus personnes ne plaçait en lui le dernier espoir de l'humanité. Certes il était on ne peut plus libre de son destin, enfin ce qui l'en restait. Mais une voix coupa cours à ses réflexions philosophiques.

_ Désolé de te déranger, Saint Potter, mais je me permet de te rappeler que nous nous trouvons au fond d'un cachot, seul, sans baguette, vu que mon parrain nous les a confisqué, sans sortit possible à par ce puits d'une quinzaine de mètres au dessus de nous et pour accentuer le côté dramatique, en compagnie d'un SQUELETTE !

Pendant la tirade de Draco, Harry perçut dan sa voix, de la colère bien sur mais surtout de la peur. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence : Malfoy était mort de trouille. Et un Malfoy terrorisé était vraiment la dernière chose d'on ils avaient besoin. En effet quand ce dernier paniquait, il était totalement incapable de réfléchir et était insupportable.

_ Ok, Malfoy, tu vas commencer par te calmer ! On arrivera a rien si tu cris comme une demoiselle en détresse.

_ Je ne cris pas comme une demoiselle ! cria le blond, outré.

Il avait l'air tellement choqué par la dernière phrase de Harry qu'il ressemblait à un chaton indigné. Harry pouffa et ne vu pas le blond se jeter sur lui. Dans un éclair de rage il a pensé que le brun se moquait de lui. Il essayait vainement de le rouer de coup mais rapidement Harry le plaqua au sol et le maintenu fermement sous lui. Quand le Serpentard arrêta de se tortiller, il dit :

_C'est bon, tu es calmé maintenant ?

Un grognement fatigué lui répondit, et le brun libéra sa prise.

Draco frissonna quand une brise hivernale commença à pénétrer dans le cachot. Certes il ne s'était pas attendu à un confort digne de sa chambre de préfet, mais tout de même ! En plus il avait perdu sa cape en tombant dans ce cachot. Le blond se mit à se frotter vigoureusement les bras pour tenter de se réchauffer. Harry, lui, avait encore sa cape, et il décida, dans un élan de gentillesse gryffondorienne de proposer à Draco de la partager, car il savait parfaitement que jamais le Serpentard ne lui demanderait ça : il était trop fier, il aurait préféré mourir de froid que demander de l'aide à Harry.

_ Hey, Malfoy, j'ai pas tellement envie de me retrouver avec ton cadavre sur les bras alors ramène toi avant de mourir de froid !

À sa grande surprise, il ne se fit pas prier, et le brun les entoura tout les deux dans la cape. Ils avaient un maigre espoir de ne pas crever dans se cachot, alors Harry prit la parole pour tenter d'adoucir l'atmosphère :

_ Dit, comment on est arrivé ici ? Je ne me rappelle vraiment de rien...

_ Bon pourquoi pas. Tu te rappelle du début de la retenu au moins ? Le brun acquiesça. Donc je vais te résumer tout ça rapidement. Le professeur Snape nous à coller en retenu, et on avait pour mission de nettoyer une salle de classe désinfecté au premier étage, dans des couloirs où les élèves ne vont jamais. Il nous a donc confisqué nos baguettes et nous a laissé dans la salle. Mais, toi en bon Gryffondor qui ne respecte pas les règles, tu t'es rendu compte qu'il avait oublié de verrouiller la porte en partant et tu as décidé d'aller faire un tour. Je t'ai évidemment suivit pour t'empêcher, en temps que préfet, d'enfreindre le règlement plus que ce n'était déjà la cas

_. Dit plutôt que tu état terrifié à l'idée de rester seul, le coupa le brun en gloussant.

_ Tu me laisse te raconter oui ou merde ? Grogna le blond, offusqué. Donc je disait, je t'ai suivit. Et tu avais que tu attires les emmerdes mieux que personne ? Bon, en gros, miss Teigne nous à grillé donc on à commencé à courir. On est rentré au hasard dans une salle où il n'y avait aucune lumière, et là, on est tombé tout les deux dans le cachot. Ça te vas comme explication ?

_ Oui, c'est parfait, soupira Harry, se sentant un peu coupable de la situation dans laquelle il était.

Ils étaient toujours assis côte à côte, enroulé dans la cape d'Harry. Ils commencèrent à ce demander si il ne vaudrait mieux pas faire la paix à présent, histoire de ne pas mourir avec la tête pleine de remords. Ils ne s'était toujours pas entre-tué donc c'est qu'il y avait un espoir. Ils prirent tout deux la parole en même temps :

_ Tu sais, Malfoy...

_ Au fait, Potter...

Devant le ridicule de cette situation, ils éclatèrent de rire. Leur premier éclat de rire partagé mais certainement pas le dernier. La guerre était fini à présent, ils pouvaient tout recommencer à nouveau. Effacer leurs erreurs du passé et prendre un nouveau départ ainsi que le contrôle sur leur destiné était la chose à faire pour les deux jeunes hommes.

Écoutant son cœur, Draco tendit la main au brun qui la saisit, et dit avec un sourire montant jusqu'aux oreilles :

_ Enchanté, je m'appelle Draco, et toi ?

_ Enchanté, je m'appelle Harry, lui répondit-il, arborant le même sourire.

 _Plus tard dans la nuit, ils furent délivré de leur cachot par le professeur Dumbledore ._

 _Leur nouvelle amitié unifia les maisons Gryffondor et Serpentard_

 _et mis fin à la guerre qui les opposait auparavant._

 _Un vent de paix et de renouveau souffla sur Poudlard et le monde sorcier._

 _L'espoir était à nouveau permis, et quatre ans après ce passage de leur vie,Draco et Harry se marièrent à Poudlard et eurent de magnifiques enfants qui possédaient le même don que leurs pères pour les ennuis._


End file.
